


Maps

by lechatnoir



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For that picture of Dan and Ellen floating around - Prom!AU in which there is a pact and it's as if they're signing in blood instead of pinkies but hey, they're seven and eight years old and prom is a serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

i.  
They had promised each other via pinky swears and hot fudge sundaes on a spring day when they were little - Saxa was seven and as rowdy as a bull for someone as small as she, and Agron was eight, a giant for someone his age but he was more like a big puffy angry bird who viciously attacked when provoked but then he was fluffy most of the time.

(They had bonded over the fact that they could beat each other up and tug at each other's hair and yet they would still share their lunch together and they'd double team it up when one of the wealthier snotty kids decided it would be fun to pick on one or the other) 

They promise that they'd be each other's prom dates because that's what best friends fucking do and if they broke their oath - well, there'd be fucking hell to pay, that's what. 

(Neither one of them expected to be tossed into a high school where they'd have their hearts ripped out and mended together by gentle hands and kind words and yet there they were, in their senior year, and they were dreading each and every day that they had to think about prom).

ii.

It wouldn't have been a problem - Saxa could've gotten a blood red dress that may have either been quite stunning and she probably could have killed everyone on the dance floor if and when she would go to prom, but then she could also do a 180-degree turn and turn up in a classic black dress, borderline appropriate but it would suit her anyway – something flashy with spikes and horns maybe, with blood red heels or something of that sort. 

She’d smack Agron whenever he’d come over and flip through the various prom catalogues that arrived at her door , all of the bedazzled sequin dresses rubbing her the wrong way – “I’ll look like a fucking turkey on crack, you dickhead” – when he shows her a bright neon orange dress with a bedazzled sequin corset and she shakes her head and smacks his arm before an idea comes to her mind and she grabs her sketchbook and a pencil – and starts to sketch him before flipping it and showing it to him, a grin on her face because really, she’d be the one to make him come to prom in a leather, hot pink speedo and well, he’s pretty sure Duro would never let him live it down. 

Somewhere between their freshman year and their sophomore year, they were swept up in Spartacus’ little ragtag team of student leaders, and well, they didn’t exactly fit the mold of ‘responsible’ or even ‘sensible’ at times, and really, Saxa was fucking scary whenever the fuck she didn’t have her coffee in the morning. 

(That changed when she saw Mira and Belesa, two of her fellow classmates and really how the fuck didn’t she not notice them before because they were drop dead gorgeous and well . Agron only raised an eyebrow when she thanked them one day for giving her the notes that she missed in their Physics class and it was fucking 8:00 in the morning and she did not have a cup of coffee in her hands and she didn’t bite or snap or was a general bitch and well, that was just fucking interesting. He also didn’t question it when they went up to the roof of their school and hung out there, eating lunch brought from home that Saxa made because sometimes she knew that Agron wasn’t eating enough to sustain his never ending black hole of a stomach which was the cause of his monstrous growth, or that he was having his relapses back to middle school, where she was his protector from the other kids who thought it was fine to call him names that earned them a few broken teeth and a dislodged jaw here and there, with some lovely scratches on the face too, just to sweeten the deal because she remembers coming home and getting a call from him, shaky and scared and completely done with the world and what shit it tossed their way – when she muttered something about liking them both and he only smiled at her and told her not to worry, because of course she’d worry about not breaking their promise because they fucking promised each other that they’d go to prom together, no exceptions.) 

 

Agron only smiles at her as she sketches the two girls and shows it to them, and there’s a certain gentleness about her whenever she’s sketching them – usually with her art she’s furious and quick, making harsh marks and scratches into the paper and yet now she takes her time, making sure the tip’s sharp enough for the line to be as smooth and gentle as the paper is itself. 

(He thinks seeing her bright and laughing with them is more than enough for him to focus on how to make these last few months of senior year count. There’s only so many days until they all leave behind this little high school and yet there was something - someone, rather – who wouldn’t get off of his mind.) 

iii.

Nasir is one of the newer members of their little ragtag bunch, but he charms them all with a smile and his sharp wit and tongue.

Agron crashes and burns and finds himself drawn to the boy, who seems to be wise beyond his years and yet there’s something hidden behind his eyes, vacant ghosts that seem to linger sometimes, when he averts his gaze from everyone and it is as if he is submissive to the point where he wishes to disappear else he’ll be reprimanded or scolded or – the scenarios rush past Agron’s head and yet there was something that was tugging him towards Nasir and he just couldn’t point it out, but it was definitely there. 

There was only a few weeks left until prom but they already had their limo picked out and the deposit was already placed there, and yet there was a bit of a cold war going on between Saxa and Agron and no one else really knew what the hell was going on between them, only that the two of them refused to acknowledge the fact that they had to honor their pact and if they didn’t then the other had the full right to break all ties and connections and basically make their life miserable (they’re too entwined and connected like brother and sister to ever actually be able to function in complete silence in the company of the other because they were both violent hurricanes that blew up and lashed out when angered). 

They had the talk of course, that they wouldn’t back out of it now, “After all, it’s been 10 years and really Saxa, I think we can do this, don’t you think?” – Agron mutters and Saxa nods but there are knots at the backs of their throats and it’s as if something is suffocating them.

(Although, that might just be the fact that they may or may not have drunk an entire two cases of beer just to get some sort of liquid courage because prom was in a few fucking days and they were completely fucked).

Saxa remembers cold spring nights as she sat and braided her hair while the rain fell outside and Agron would lounge on her bed, with her cat perched on top of him , sleeping like a furnace. “So you know Nasir, right?”

“Course I do. Why the hell are you asking?”

“Well, I might you know, well.”

“What, like him? I know, you can’t stop talking about him or fawning over him or trying to be discreet about it but just stop eye fucking him all the time – it gets a little creepy sometimes, Agron.”

“Says you, you’re the one who is always creeping on people and drawing them!”

“That’s different you dickhead!”

“Mhm, I’m sure. I’m also sure that it’s why your sketchbook’s been filled with sketches of Mir and Bel recently?” 

Saxa huffs and tosses a pillow at his face as he laughs and laughs and moves so that his hands are free to tickle her sides and she screeches and pounces on him and they think that they can work things out without breaking their little pact that they made way back when. 

iv.

When prom actually rolls around , they’re both a bundle of nerves but decide to play it cool, with a bit of a matching/contrasting theme of blue and red going on in their duo. Saxa’s dress is a fiery dress that slowly fades into a dark midnight blue and it’s strapless, and well yeah, she managed to stuff herself into a corset (with Agron’s help because who knew he could fucking sew like a pro? Laeta helped too, and Naevia helped her with her hair and make up because she had a few people to impress since everyone was used to her coming in with ripped jeans and shirts that were either burned or had acid tossed on them but someone they managed to stay in tact and if someone had a problem with it, she’d punch them in the face before they could continue on being a douchebag to someone else). 

Needless to say, the fact that she managed to learn how to walk in fucking heels without stabbing herself or breaking her bones was a miracle. 

(Melitta was fucking godsend and so was Sura and whenever the fuck she was going to get her next paycheck she’d get them something big and huge and obnoxious but she’d get it with love and they’d understand cause they were just beautiful that way) 

They end up being in the same limo and they get out and it’s as if they’re a fucking picture perfect couple, all smiles and grace and fake pleasantries are exchanged with the pompous shits in their grade (like Crassus and Caesar and the likes) before making their way over to their table where Spartacus and everyone else is and no, Saxa doesn’t dig her nails into Agron’s arm because she’s fucking nervous as all hell when she sees Mira and Belesa together because they’re fucking beautiful in white and red and there are flowers in their hair and it just works, and she didn’t notice how the red brought out Mira’s freckles or the fact that the white dress that Belesa wore made her eyes even more gentler and softer then when she saw her for the first time.

Agron smile and gives her a little head tilt because they’ve had this conversation before and they managed to get their agreement through and it should work because technically they were going to prom together and nothing was going to be broken, right? – she takes a shaky step towards them and asks them to dance – “Yeah, both of you guys! It’s more fun that way anyway !” she smiles and really she thinks Agron is fucking godsend when they both lean in to kiss her on the cheek and after a few dances they actually manage to find a quiet corner and end up talking the entire night away and at some point after midnight Saxa laughs to herself before kissing each of them on the lips and they wrap their arms around her waist and she couldn’t be more happy then she was then and there.

v.

Agron and Nasir are basically one and the same and it’s a wonder how they haven’t realized it sooner.

Naevia and Mira had told Nasir that the German boy had latched onto him the moment he walked into their first group meeting with Spartacus to discuss the rigged student leader elections and he really was like a overgrown puppy in the form of a guy and that Nasir should go and introduce himself and he would have anyway but Mira and Naevia were fucking terrifying when paired up together and he just nodded, swallowed and made his way over to where the boy was, a shy smile on his face as he extended his arm out in greeting with the words 

“Hello, my name’s Nasir” on his lips and Agron thought he fell from cloud nine and hit a few trees along the way because it was cliché and cheesy and Saxa would be laughing her head off later when he would tell her what happened later but it was fine because they were fine and he felt like the days sped on by like they were fast forward and then they were at prom, and they were talking, in suits and he doesn’t notice it but Naevia and Laeta smile and push them closer together until they’re on the dance floor and of course it just so happened that there’s a fucking slow, cheesy song playing so he rubs the back of his head laughing before offering a hand out to his friend and he asks, and it’s as if he’s fucking twelve years old, not a senior who is going on off to college soon. 

“Would you like to dance, Nasir?”

He gets a smile in return and he doesn’t expect it but somewhere down the line the song ends and he feels a pair of lips press up against his and it’s perfectly fine and alright and yeah, they can make this work.

(He looks over to where Saxa is, and she just wolf whistles at him before bursting into laughter and it just so happened that they worked so well together somehow and they managed to get everything that they could possibly have wanted from that one night.)

(Their plan had consisted of red strings and forget me nots, but they knew that their pact ran deeper than blood, and if they wanted the other to be happy, why the hell shouldn’t they help each other? 

So they did, and when Saxa was the one who was planning Nasir and Agron’s wedding along with Mira and Belesa, she had tossed in a little personal memo for Agron and when he had come to her, crying and nervous and full of self loathing after a fight with Nasir, she pulled him close, handed him a bottle of beer and left the room, only to come back with a long string of red thread and a pair of scissors. “ C’mon kiddo, we’re gonna see that you and Nasir belong together and if you fucking disagree with me, I’ll smack you and kick you out, Agron.”

What she really meant was – it doesn’t matter what or who we’re with, or what we’re doing – we’re family, and family means we stick up for each other, even if it seems like everything’s crashing down and suffocating us like waves)


End file.
